


柳荫的早晨

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 18th Century, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: RPS慎入CP为亨德森×拉拉纳，以及打酱油的隆包。几乎无需家长指引。几百年没写足球rps……刚好有不那么合适的脑洞，就用了，致敬伟大的简.奥斯汀和欧.亨利(*/ω＼*)这是一个注定失败的混搭_(:з)∠)_哼花第一篇同人(*/ω＼*)
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

柳荫的早晨1  
赫德福德郡柳荫府的拉拉纳老爷最喜欢做两件事儿，其一是阅读自家那本发源于某个子爵祖先的族谱，其二便是喂养那条从新大陆走私过来的蟒蛇；二者都能让他在无所事事的乡绅生活中消磨时光，在空虚繁杂的社交礼节中寻求安慰。  
对于柳荫府上唯一的继承人亚当来说，做父亲的只有这两种爱好的确很省事。只看族谱的老爷是个言必称体面和阶级的人，虽然是个老古板，但还算爱惜羽毛，不会跟酒鬼赌徒厮混在一起，更不会闹出什么私生子的丑事来再为邻居们贡献多一桩茶余饭后的谈资；沉迷于养蛇则让他不会费心再去找一任继室来瓜分现任继承人名下的可动产，同时也使他也忘记了对适婚年龄的儿子指手画脚。  
“非常好。”亚当.拉拉纳摸了摸自己修好的胡子，满意地冲镜子照了照，丝毫不介意自己身后满脸不认同的罗伯逊——他很小的时候就从苏格兰来投奔在柳荫府当管家的叔父，跟亚当一起长大，现在是亚当的贴身男仆——如无意外，他会成为柳荫府的下一任管家。  
亚当猜测这或许是他日渐严肃的原因之一。  
“今天有什么安排吗？”如果又是邻居和他们喋喋不休的太太要过来喝茶，他宁可直接骑上马跑到镇上跟“乏味的”詹姆斯一起待到傍晚再回来。如果米尔纳上校今天一如既往地有空的话。  
“莱特庄园已经租出去一段时间了，”罗伯逊尽量委婉地表达着对其他庄园主人负债累累、无力承担与自己身份匹配开支的同情与谴责，“老爷希望您今天下午能代替他去拜访新入住的邻居。”  
“是什么样的邻居？”亚当不顾罗伯逊毫不认同的表情继续自己穿戴着服饰。  
“是一位海军上校。”罗伯逊一板一眼地回答。  
亚当停顿了一会儿，接着就正如同罗伯逊预料到的反应那样大笑出来，“当然，他光是看着对方把茶逆时针搅动都会觉得自己是茶匙里的糖被搅晕，更别提，哦，那位海军上校的靴子每次刮在地板上肯定就像刮在他的心里一样使他难受，更别提再想到老莱特庄园的主人，老拉拉纳简直要感同身受那种不体面的屈辱了。”  
说着他竟然还轻快地跳动了一步，就好像舞会上率先起舞的一方一样。  
“据我所知，莱特庄园的租户是一位有良好教养的乡绅的儿子，少爷。”罗伯逊说。  
“我可不怎么在意这个，”亚当无聊地说，“你知道拉拉纳老爷的想法，无论是海军军官还是商人，这些靠着继承以外得来的财富一跃而上的家伙都令他厌恶。”想到自己的父亲曾对没有继承权的好友米尔纳上校的冷淡态度，亚当嗤笑一声，“我真算好运。”  
又嘲笑了一会儿自己的父亲，亚当正想像以往一样，趁太阳还没完全升起来把露水蒸干的时候，到柳荫府的树林里骑骑马，就看到老管家笔直地站在门厅朝自己颔首示意。  
他减慢了走过去的速度，好像这多出来的几秒钟就能发生什么改变一样，但最后也只能示意罗伯逊不用去牵马了。  
“又跑了？”亚当沉重地问，并且盯着看了近三十年的老管家的面孔，发现他和罗伯逊真的非常相似。  
老管家以向来优雅得体的点头姿势回应，并一如既往地从不对主人的任何行径作出任何评价，无论是从语言上，还是表情上。  
这是罗伯逊远不如他的地方。  
“多久了？”亚当忍不住叹了口气，接过管家递过来的口袋。虽然他猜测那顽皮的宠物在一顿英式早餐的时间内还没能离开柳荫府的地界，但他也实在不想抓着新大陆漂洋过海而来的蟒蛇到处吓人。  
而拉拉纳老爷也尽量限制了这方面知情人的数量，甚至直接把带回逃跑宠物的事务交给了自己的儿子。  
“如果我哪一天被那淘气包吞掉，”预感到有一段路要走，亚当换上了在郊外走路的靴子，并且在那儿按照米尔纳上校教的方法塞了一把匕首，“也许他更伤心的是他可怜的宝贝孩子被撑死了。”  
“请别这么说，路上小心。”老管家替他打开了门。  
“放心，告诉我父亲，它会没事的。”亚当点点头，又像想起了什么似的，问自己的贴身男仆，“对了，你说的那个海军上校新邻居叫什么来着？”  
很明显罗伯逊还在为亚当又一次没有带上他而有些不满。可亚当也没有办法，因为那淘气包虽然亲近亚当，却怕其他人怕得要死，如果罗伯逊跟着他，他一整个上午都没法把它带回来。  
“亨德森，”罗伯逊说，“是从北方来的亨德森上校。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含少量隆包、vvd和洛老板暗示

柳荫的早晨2

不知道是第几次坚持到新邻居把关于海军晕地的老套笑话说完，亨德森上校收起略微僵硬的笑容，依旧很有风度地目送那位早起散步的老绅士慢慢离开。  
此刻他无比怀念刚刚收到消息就启程去南安普顿寻找那位东欧小贵族的朋友范戴克——他虽然出身低微还是个外国人，却凭借着自己的风度翩翩和靠自己积累起来的大量财富，对一切都能泰然处之。也正是他陪同亨德森上校在赫德福德挑中了这附近的房产，帮助他在一段时间内能安定下来。  
这倒不是说亨德森上校是一个不善交际的人。只不过或许那个说了许多遍的关于海军晕地的笑话是对的——他在行伍中和那些士兵们待得太久了，每天举目望去的不是无边的海洋就是异域风情的大陆，就算是在英格兰，他在北方的家乡也因为接近苏格兰而充满了高寒苍劲的景色——而这里，在赫德福德郡，大片柔和的绿色和富足的慢调生活令他不适。  
可他也庆幸至少他们能在下午茶的传统上保持一致。  
刚搬入莱特庄园的这几天，亨德森上校按照礼节开始接待和拜访附近的贵族与乡绅，即使范戴克嘲笑亨德森上校说，他其实更愿意把这些时间用在打猎和击剑等活动上（没错，莱特庄园有一个很好的击剑室，附近还有乡绅们公共的狩猎区域，不然亨德森上校为什么会看中这里？），他还是尽心尽力地去做了。  
直到现在，亨德森望了望不远处的林地，那里是柳荫府的地界，也是他唯一没有拜访过的邻居了。之前这里最大庄园安菲尔德的主人曾经热情地表示过要引荐，甚至还一直积极鼓动亨德森上校为了结识邻里办一个舞会。  
无疑，杰拉德先生是位很热心的绅士。一开始亨德森以为他是受了自己的那位海军上将上司之托在关照自己，而日渐熟悉之后，对方却已经开始暗示想要推荐亨德森作为继任者接替他的地方官工作。  
“无疑他十分看好你，”范戴克一如既往一本正经地调侃他说，“你才来了几天，他已经认定你接替他成为地方官了。”  
“就因为我是个海军上校？”亨德森则至今都还有些费解。  
按范戴克的原话，更奇怪的是和杰拉德先生一起住在安菲尔德的那位巴斯克贵族。他每次都跟着杰拉德先生一起出门，他们也有幸在安菲尔德见过他好几次。尽管有口音，但说话很有智慧，风度十足又有为女士们挑选曲谱的好品味，玩桥牌很高明，并且听闻他博览群书。  
“很奇怪。”亨德森回忆起范戴克的话，却不知道他为什么这么说。  
但不管怎么样，他真的有点想去结识一下柳荫府的主人。毫无疑问，他们有一片很适合打猎的地方。虽然在镇上认识的米尔纳上校让他别抱太大希望。  
“亚当很不错，”米尔纳上校这样评论柳荫府的主要人员，“但他的父亲，喔。”  
米尔纳上校是乡绅的小儿子，没有继承权，所幸家境富裕，也乐得当个逍遥快活的陆军军官，或许还能凭借那身漂亮军装娶一个嫁妆丰厚的好妻子。  
但亨德森上校的情况就没那么乐观了。  
他是一位牧师的儿子，拥有绅士的身份，也可以继承神职，但所在的教区比较贫瘠，兵乱频繁，实在不是一位受过良好教育的年轻人乐意谋求更高发展的地方。于是他勇敢抛弃了原有安稳却没有更多指望的生活，投身到了帝国海军的功业里。幸运的是，他没有瞎眼也没有缺胳膊少腿，更没有送命，反而获得了晋升，并且在出海的过程中获取了巨大的财富。  
被巨浪拍翻，炮弹在头顶飞过的时候，他有一瞬间想过在老家穿着牧师外袍布道的自己会是什么样子。跟随军队去异域传教的牧师知道他以往的身份之后甚至会找他讨论神学问题。可他知道，过去的生活已经彻底成为了过去，他或许会死在大海上，死在异邦，但不会是在那里。  
而现在，他远离了摇晃的战舰和炙热的异地，站在稍显清凉的赫德福德的早晨，望着柳荫的林地，想象着那儿有多少可供打猎的野鸭。一切有些不太真实。

“他经常到镇上来找我们玩，我可以找个机会介绍你们认识。”米尔纳上校也是个热心肠的人。  
“那位少爷？”  
“对，亚当.拉拉纳。”米尔纳笑道。  
亨德森上校得好好习惯这属于赫德福德乡村的一切。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPS慎入  
> CP为亨德森×拉拉纳，以及打酱油的隆包。几乎无需家长指引。
> 
> 番外篇都写完了才开始的正文_(:з」∠)_两个人终于遇到了。  
> 写着写着发现，这不就是普希金的《乡下姑娘》嘛_(:з」∠)_

柳荫的早晨3

赫德福德的夏季对于贵族和乡绅老爷们来说不算炎热，即使他们外出骑马，也有许多处漂亮的林荫道可走。但对于那些需要在阳光下劳作的佃农和仆人们来说，就没那么舒服了。  
亨德森上校骑马刚冲出树林，就看到村道旁的草地间，有一位从未见过的年轻人手里拎着一个粗糙的口袋，正低头弯腰在忙作着什么。也许是听到了马蹄声，那年轻人灵敏地转过身来，抬头的时候不忘顺手整理了一下耳边临近散落的发丝——这倒让亨德森上校对他的身份产生了些许好奇：他的确像那些庄园外部的仆人和佃农那样不守礼节没有穿合适的外衣，但罩在他身上的衬衣又显得莫名得体；他敢于直接抬眼望向马背上的亨德森上校，但那双棕色的眼睛却又跟他的神色一样害羞而只能表达微笑和沉默。  
被阳光烤了一段时间后，拉拉纳终于对他父亲那小宝贝儿的藏身之处有了些线索，它肯定就躲在自己附近几码内的地方，贪婪地享受野外最后的阴凉和自由时光。但拉拉纳得特别细心和敏锐才行，因为他知道那小东西在暗中注视着自己，随时等待自己的错误判断来获得逃亡的机会。为此拉拉纳把自己的外套脱下丢到了用来捕捉对方的口袋里，为了让自己更好地活动，也为了不在完成交给自己的任务前中暑。这也许看起来挺粗野——但他不在乎，或许这种粗野更是他想要的。  
所以他在听到身后响起马蹄声的瞬间，一切粗野的来自乡村或者城市最底层最脏的粗话就已经积聚起来，只待朝着对方凶猛爆发。事实上他转身的动作只比他开口的环节快了一点点，就是这一点点，他确认这个坐在马背上让自己前期寻觅过程白费的蠢货，就是那个传闻中的海军上校。  
他的确像一位海军上校——拉拉纳想，但绝对比绝大多数，或者说没几个海军上校能比他好看。他们饱受夜盲症和酒精困扰的眼睛不可能是这样毫不浑浊的蓝色；他的脸上或许还留存着些许在海上被晒伤的痕迹，但配上浅棕色的胡子和鬓角却显得相得益彰。  
看到亨德森在马背上的第一眼拉拉纳就觉得自己很难不喜欢他。很快，柳荫府的拉拉纳少爷又发现了一些好玩的事，这与他自己目前的处境所产生的误会不无关系。  
“先生，”拉拉纳用了之前去南安普顿时听过的那种软绵绵的口音，“您必定是那位海军上校。”  
对方明显因为被认出而显得有些惊讶。  
“我知道您，”拉拉纳把自己假装成一位大胆的仆人，继续胡说，“大家都说您对仆人挺好，不会故意刁难人。”  
“唔，”亨德森摸摸鼻子，他倒不知道自己在这儿已经那么有名了，“据我所知，这儿是柳荫府的地界，那么您是？”  
“我是柳荫府的男仆，”拉拉纳眼也不眨一下，“您那缺男仆吗，先生？”  
“背着自己的主人向外人做这种事恐怕不好吧，”亨德森倒没想到对方会突然提出这样的请求，“你叫什么？”  
“罗伯逊，先生，”伪造这个名字要说没有点愧疚那也不可能，但好玩的天性压倒了他对于朋友和贴身男仆的这种愧疚，“也许您了解我被要求做什么以后会对我的行为更加包容一些。”  
“好吧，身为一名男仆，你在村道旁的草地里做什么呢？”亨德森不怎么着急，况且他以一名海军上校的敏锐，觉得这个叫罗伯逊的仆人身上有太多可以怀疑的地方，这个上午他倒是有大把时间可以用于此。  
“您的疑问我愿意回答，但您得保证不对外泄露，”拉拉纳依旧是抬眼望向他的那种神情和目光，直率又羞涩，反而让亨德森很难对他心生反感，尽管对方身上有太多让他去怀疑的地方，他也倾向于相信他，“毕竟这件事知道的人不多。”  
亨德森点了点头，虽然他并无意去了解别的庄园的私事。  
“我被要求去照顾一条蛇，先生，一条从新大陆来的大蛇，它能吞掉一只猫，甚至更大的东西，”拉拉纳说到这里又忍不住在心里编排那爱惹麻烦的玩意，“但它逃走了，先生，我得把它找回来，否则就会被赶出柳荫府。”而事实上罗伯逊会被赶出柳荫府的可能性就等于拉拉纳无法继承柳荫府的可能性，都几乎为零。  
“你确定是一条蟒蛇吗？”亨德森直接从马上下来，并开始用军人的方法审视他们附近的草丛，“有毒吗？”  
“蟒、蟒蛇，或许是。”拉拉纳当然知道那是蟒蛇，除此之外，关于这条蟒蛇是什么样子，关于它是个老流氓，爱好阴凉潮湿的环境，胆子小得要命……他都一清二楚，但他只是笨拙地朝亨德森比划着，“我不知道有没有毒。”  
听起来简直可怜得要命。  
“柳荫的主人让他的仆人冒着生命危险去伺养这样的宠物吗？”亨德森问道。  
他的问题很严厉，语气也有些让人害怕，还有那双眼睛，不是拉拉纳刚看时的柔和，反而有着可以逼退野兽的神气。  
贵族和乡绅不会在意邻居家的仆人，更不会对邻居家仆人的遭遇指手画脚，他们提供给仆人吃穿住行，给他们年薪，理所应当得到他们所有卖命的劳动。


	4. 4&5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPS慎入  
> 18世纪末乡村爱情AU  
> CP为亨德森×拉拉纳，以及打酱油的隆包。几乎无需家长指引。  
> 暴露身份了，然而苦逼的还是上校……

柳荫的早晨4&5

如果要问真实的想法，亨德森上校在听到附近走丢了一头蟒蛇的那一刻第一反应是立刻扯过缰绳纵马离开。  
他怕蛇。一切，生物学上来说属于动物界脊索动物门脊椎动物亚门爬行纲有鳞目蛇亚目的东西（感谢某个博物学家告诉他），他都害怕。他怕这种生物覆盖皮肤的冰凉触感；他怕这种生物以某种频率吞吐信子时轻微的声音；他怕它们充满侵略性无法躲闪的竖瞳；他怕那些躬身的致命一击，他怕那种令人窒息的绕缠，他怕那些随时准备注射毒液的利齿。  
他曾在内心无数次唾弃自己的胆怯，但依旧无法避免一旦涉及到这种生物时就开始汗毛倒竖、冷汗直流、四肢发凉。这是他海军生涯的后遗症。  
但他控制住了自己。他强迫自己从马上下来（四肢冰凉且沉重），保持住头脑冷静和一定的理智，开始用自己的方法搜寻。他不认为自己多有责任感，但放任危险生物在附近游走也不是他能接受的。那位柳荫府的男仆尽管听起来满口谎言，可在这事上不像在骗人，他至少得确保这个年轻人的安全。  
“柳荫的主人让他的仆人冒着生命危险去伺养这样的宠物吗？”亨德森听到自己这么问。他的确是有些愤怒，他从一个种姓划分十分严明的地方回来，极其厌恶这种特权之下的傲慢，因而对柳荫府产生了很不好的想法。  
“我负责准备食物和看护，先生，”拉拉纳随意地说，他还惊讶于亨德森上校突然转变的神色，“也不能说是生命危险。”他的问题很严厉，语气也有些让人害怕，这让拉拉纳想要补充一下回答，“您是要？”  
“得把它抓起来，”亨德森简单明了地说，“我注意到一条痕迹，你确认一下，注意安全。”  
“是这……是它。”“老流氓”的外号差点脱口而出，拉拉纳回过神来才发现自己盯着上校看得太久了。  
开始用军队教的那套和经验搜查，然而亨德森上校此时也明白自己只有赤手空拳——跟那个时候简直一模一样，唯一庆幸的是他没有被绑起来，面对的也只是一条而不是一窝蛇。他提醒自己集中精神，但已经发冷的身躯敏感地觉察到他人紧靠带来的热度，上校回头，就看到那位柳荫府的男仆略仰起头带着担忧的神情，“抱歉，先生，”他说，“可我真的有点儿害怕。”  
如果“老流氓”能听懂人话，假设她能，她一定会笑得浑身抽搐，在草丛里大幅度打滚暴露自己。整个柳荫府，就连最喜欢她的拉拉纳老爷都对她庞大的身躯和莫测的信子充满敬畏，然而只有亚当拉拉纳可以随时随地毫无顾忌地掐住她的头和身子让她当个小乖乖——尽管其实她害怕每一个靠近她的人，无时无刻不想着逃脱。  
还好“老流氓”听不懂，她得以安静地躲在草丛里，用狡黠的眼睛注视着突然停下搜查靠着另一个人类的拉拉纳，一动不动，依旧暂时安全。  
“拿好袋子，跟着我，”上校的态度跟之前质问柳荫府的时候相比软化了很多，这个年轻人表现出来的胆怯没有让他厌恶，反而因为那热度，他觉得自己对蛇类的惧怕减弱了一些，“会没事的。”  
会没事的，上校想，就像上次那样。这次的遭遇比之前轻松多了，他不再被捆着丢到蛇窟里，他在赫德福德风光秀丽的乡间，他身边不再是被毒蛇咬死或者被吓得崩溃的士兵，而是一个还算镇定的年轻男仆——安抚一个人比在困境中振作士气听起来容易，蛇也没有漫天掉在他的身上，而是他主动去循迹捕捉。唯一，唯一的相似之处是，他总是在把自己置于险境时冲在最前面。  
眼睛捕捉到异于草色的斑纹，在两个呼吸间，冰凉的蛇身已经被上校制住，基于它的身躯庞大，整个过程让衣着体面的上校有些狼狈，男仆想要上前帮忙，他还不忘让对方小心点不要被咬伤。  
拉拉纳真的从善如流退了一步。无视了老流氓歪着头看向他的可怜眼神。只不过老流氓这个模样让亨德森上校误以为它还想要发动攻击，于是用了稍微比较暴力的手法和力量将其丢到了袋子里。拉拉纳不免还是为老流氓会不会被摔断脖子而担心了几秒。  
但他的注意力很快又回到了亨德森上校身上，“非常感谢您，先生，”他看到亨德森上校拎起袋子的手臂线条，“或许您需要洗漱整理一下？”  
上校整理了一下外套，点头同意了。鉴于他还拎着那个抓捕蛇的袋子，拉拉纳自告奋勇地帮他牵来马匹——他虽然是一个满口谎话的仆人，但真的有一套，亨德森上校看着对方安抚马匹的熟稔，不露声色。  
倒是作为仆人，拉拉纳一路在感谢他的好心肠和勇敢，并且继续用一种在他看来不应该的态度恳求他让自己当仆人。  
“您不需要给我安排什么好职务，我什么都可以做。”  
“罗伯逊，”上校忍不住打断他，“你在柳荫府待了多久？”  
“我吗，我从小就待在这儿啦。”拉拉纳倒也没说假话，他知道上校的意思，因此也指着前面一栋房子，“那里是留给少爷婚后的住处，尚无人住，平时常来照看的人也只有我一个，可以帮您稍微整理一下。希望您别嫌弃。”  
不经人介绍就冒然闯入乡绅的领地是很失礼的事情，不过亨德森上校真的需要修整一番，否则衣衫邋遢不整地出现也很失礼。他目前只能跟着柳荫府的男仆，尽管对方满口谎话，却暂时得到了他的信任。  
袋子里的蛇沉甸甸的，却一动不动，直到拉拉纳连袋子一同把她关到笼子里，她都懒得回应，以此表达对主人虚情假意和劣质表演的厌恶。  
再一次听到对方表达自己想要另谋高就的上校不得不同样再次指出他这样的行为是偏离职业道德的。  
“那我能怎么办呢？”对方的口音很软，但说话的态度却不是这样，“您也看到了，我的遭遇，追求一位更好的主人有什么错？”  
太奇怪了，亨德森上校心想，他说起来很迫切，表达出来的方式却很漫不经心，这不像个认真求职改变待遇的仆人，更像个要耍什么恶作剧的无赖。  
“而且我说过了，”拉拉纳抬起头满是无辜地看着对方，“只要能为您效力，让我做什么都可以。”  
刚被对方以打理为名脱下外套的上校先生听出了一些弦外之音，“你知道你在说什么吗？你可以对一些人不满，但你好歹尊重一下自己，年轻人。你的鲁莽轻佻会把你送上绞刑架。”  
“我不觉得这是鲁莽轻佻，我只是喜欢您。但您却用绞刑架来恐吓我。或许您认为我这样的人，生死只在您一句话。”说完拉拉纳有些想笑，因为他自己也觉得这句话听起来更像撒娇而不是控诉。  
“我不是恐吓，”正直的上校却解释起来，“也不是……没有人的生命是低贱的。我只是……你不需要说这样的话来……你不需要出卖自己来某得职务。而且还是这样的事。我希望你只是第一次这么做。”  
“您不会懂的。”拉拉纳只是盯着他看，然后摇头。  
“抱歉，”上校接下来的道歉却出乎他意料，“但这事真的对你没什么好处，我希望你别再做了。”  
“是我不对，”拉拉纳的眼睛很亮，“是我鲁莽轻佻，”这是什么老古板的牧师训词，他想，“您是真的为我着想的。”他更不能就这样放过亨德森上校，这个好家伙。  
“你能明白就好，”上校有点惊讶于对方的目光和继续为他整理衣饰的双手，“但我也不该那么高高在上地说你。”脖颈被拉了一下，他才发现自己的领巾被扯了下来。

最好笑的事情是，拉拉纳躺在上校身上，还忍不住想笑，最好笑的事情是，在一开始他直接撞上上校嘴唇的时候，两个人还在互相道歉。  
不过在他搂住对方的脖子时，两个人终于把关于衣物的拉锯战缓和下来，他们互相喘息着望着对方，拉拉纳在上校眼中看到了充满欲望的自己，还有属于对方的惊诧和爱惜。他知道自己笑了出来，不由自主摸着对方散落下来的额发，窗外的阳光全都穿过廊厅洒了进来，他眼里的金色却只有对方。  
“在笑什么？”  
拉拉纳不用回头都知道上校此时的表情，一定是带着点无奈还有一些放任，他心安理得地躺在上校结实的身躯上，倒有闲心欣赏窗外盛开的花卉和明亮的阳光。  
“因为想到你，先生。”拉拉纳心情大好，“你可以问我三个问题，这是第一个。”  
叹了口气，靠在床上的亨德森上校用手包住了对方的手，他真的拿他毫无办法，“唔，或许我可以问你的年龄。”或者对方太年轻，他会有负罪感。或者说他现在也在责怪着自己的冲动。  
“当然，先生，”拉拉纳反手玩起了对方骨节分明的手指，“三十。”  
这是个有点可怕的答案。可怕的程度却不全在于答案本身。亨德森知道他带着谎言，这个回答让他的联想超越了预期。  
拉拉纳笑着抬头，果然看到了上校饱含着无奈、放任与出乎意料的丰富表情，这跟他之前在捕蛇时的沉着冷静可完全不同，“嘿。”拉拉纳亲了亲他的下巴。  
“那么，也许你也可以告诉我你的真实姓名。”又叹了口气，上校等待着接受自己的命运。  
“柳荫府的亚当.拉拉纳，”亚当少爷往上亲了亲对方的嘴唇，大笑道，“我想我们这会儿是正式认识了，亨德森上校，或者，乔丹？”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18世纪末乡村爱情AU  
> CP为亨德森×拉拉纳，以及打酱油的隆包。结尾V洛暗示。几乎无需家长指引。  
> 感谢况且太太的肉番外，指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442464  
> 本文平行世界番外：

柳荫的早晨6

坐在柳荫府的主会客厅里，就算亨德森上校许多年后再次回想这一整个早晨的经历，也不得不承认，此时的心情和当初放弃神职参加海军，以及被丢到蛇坑里的感受是同样复杂的。  
偏偏造成这一切的罪魁祸首依旧不允许他拥有冷静的思考能力。  
亚当——柳荫府的少爷，正在自家会客厅里贴着他的脖子说悄悄话。  
“你想不想在这儿来一次？”亚当边问边用柔软的嘴唇触碰他的脖颈，吐露的温热和气流让他连主人家的会客厅装饰都无暇观察，只觉得目眩神迷。  
“你疯了吗？”他有点无奈地晃了一下脖子，坐姿却依旧标准得像个军人。  
“我想在这里……”亚当又去摸他的脖子，垂下的棕色发丝刚好落在他眼前，让上校忍不住想去触摸。  
“不行，”上校毫不动摇，“在这里不行。”  
柳荫府未来的主人还想要再说什么，上校却灵敏地捕捉到了门廊边靠近的人影。接着就进来一位年轻的男仆，打扮体面，神态却有着超出年龄的老成，“上校，”他行了个礼，表情很明显对自家少爷趴在客人椅背上的举止十分不满（鉴于他真的没看到其他更不得体的举动），“老爷待会就到，还有隔壁庄园的几位邻居，希望您愿意赏光一起共进下午茶。”  
“我的荣幸。”得到回复后男仆行礼告退，仿佛不愿意和自己失礼的少爷多待一秒。  
“要我猜，”亨德森上校无奈地叹口气，“他就是罗伯逊了。”  
“是他，”亚当大笑出声，好像假扮自己的贴身男仆是什么特别好玩的事情，“安迪，我们从小一起长大。我猜他不会介意的。”  
上校未置可否。突然想起来之前他们一起沐浴时亚当没头没脑的一个问题，“上校，”他柔软的长发擦过对方的锁骨，同时却不忘去轻吻上校手臂上被蛇缠绕留下的勒痕，“你知道爱德华二世怎么死的吗？”  
现在上校算是知道了，拉拉纳少爷是个小混蛋，在挑逗人心和败坏氛围方面都有极高的造诣。  
“别担心呀，”小混蛋说，“我有的最多也只是柳荫的土地而已。”  
说的好像是什么可以随意丢弃的玩意。  
他们装模作样地分别介绍和赞美了一下会客厅的装潢、家具和全都一个表情的家族画像，拉拉纳老爷便带着他的邻居们——一位乡绅老爷和他新娶的夫人，以及一位贵妇，进来了。  
几位邻居依次在柳荫府父子的介绍下和亨德森上校相互结识，拉拉纳老爷甚至主动和上校握了握手，并小声表示了对他“照顾”宠物的感谢。  
很快，这些赫德福德的当地人，就把话题从这个秋天预计能狩猎多少鹌鹑，聊到了初来不久的上校本人身上：亨德森上校，正在年轻英俊的大好年华，父辈是乡绅，虽然本人放弃了教职，投身行伍，但毕竟有了军衔和仕途，最重要的是在海外的军事行动和投资中聚集了大量的财富……  
这些足以使他在这个封闭的体面圈子里招人喜欢、如鱼得水。受欢迎程度在那位贵妇第三次提到自己未嫁的侄女以及抱怨安菲尔德的主人不愿意多办舞会这几件事上就可见一斑。  
这场下午茶可谓宾主尽欢。  
除了亚当。他在贵妇人多次提到舞会后不久就招来男仆要求添加和更换茶点，可无奈的这逐客令被他父亲无视了。  
因为拉拉纳老爷正再三跟上校确认他所属的军队编号和参与的某项行动——恰巧跟阴谋、反叛以及他被丢到蛇坑有关。  
“你们的果敢和顽强挽救了我的投资，”看拉拉纳老爷异于平时的模样，应该是不小的一笔钱，“保住了我的声誉。”  
虽然亚当对此一无所知，但他此刻真的更关心如何快点结束这场下午茶。  
“我真诚期望你这样正派的绅士可以成为亚当的朋友，”终于，众人互相礼貌告别的时候拉拉纳老爷说，“随时欢迎你到柳荫府来，上校，你喜欢狩猎吗？我的庄园有最多的鹌鹑可打。”  
亚当却悄悄向风度翩翩的上校眨眼，好像在笑，“即使他最喜欢狩猎，在柳荫府也不会把最多的时间花在打鹌鹑上。”  
不久之后，整个镇子开始风传，亨德森上校虽然放弃了英格兰本土的教职和土地继承权，但在印度有庄园而且有持久的收益，他和那个荷兰商人还在北方合股开设工厂，在几个殖民地和新大陆之间都有自己的贸易往来……  
一时间，赫德福德郡所有女儿待字闺中的乡绅家庭都开始活跃起来，他们找各种理由拜访、邀请上校参加各种形式的聚会和舞会，不过人们不久后发现，上校先生好像跟柳荫府的亚当少爷一样，热衷于骑马打猎等活动甚于成家。也不只一次有早起干活的佃农见到过他们在早晨纵马奔驰过柳荫府地界的身姿。  
到了冬季这种社交舞会频繁的时刻，他们干脆跑去伦敦查看产业。这让不少人大失所望，甚至开始怀疑他并没有在赫德福德久留的打算。  
“别去伦敦了，”在半路的马车里，亚当少爷提议，“不如我们到苏格兰去。痛快过完冬天再回来。”  
“你不怕冷，我可担心那儿的兵祸，”毫无浪漫精神的上校基于现实考虑打消了这个计划，“为了避开赫德福德的社交季跑去舞会连轴转的伦敦，好主意。”  
“我只想多一些和你在一起的时间，”亚当少爷飞快亲了一下上校留有胡茬的下巴，“连米尔纳都抱怨只有你没空的时候我才会去找他。”  
“我相信已经订婚的米尔纳上校现在会很高兴你不去打扰他的甜蜜时光。”  
因为外面在下雪，马车走得很慢，一时间整个车厢都安静下来。  
“你呢，你向往婚姻吗？”亚当少爷半躺下来，继续窝在上校的怀里，声音很轻，语气让上校想起了当初那个问题：“你知道爱德华二世怎么死的吗？”  
尽管如此，亚当的心却远没有当初镇定。距离他们第一次见面的那个柳荫的早晨也不过几个月而已。  
“要看想从婚姻里得到什么，”上校低头看他，眼睛很蓝，亚当知道上校很满意自己的眼睛，在这方面他可算得上有些自恋，“财产、土地、地位或者继承人。”  
“只要你想要，合适的有很多。”亚当耸耸肩，发现肩膀并不轻松。  
“但也许一个放弃了土地又怕蛇的老兵，更需要的是一位狡黠漂亮的男仆。”  
亚当大笑出声，“先生，您必定是那位海军上校。”  
“我知道您，”他继续胡说，回忆着初次见面的谎话，努力憋着笑，“大家都说您对仆人挺好，不会故意刁难人。”  
他抬头给了上校一个吻，握住对方温暖宽大的手，接着压低声音说，“所以您愿意满足仆人的愿望，在这儿试试吗？”  
没忍住诱惑与亚当少爷耳鬓厮磨一番后，正直的上校还是以影响风气和尊重车夫为由拒绝了他的要求。  
但上校同时也不得不对他承诺，到了伦敦就全由亚当少爷说了算，包括去看什么戏、去哪些有名的俱乐部玩，还有类似的情况不一而足。  
“说说你那位商人朋友，他之前也和你一起来过赫德福德吧，他愿意我们住在他那儿吗？”亚当想起关于那些和商人多谈生意但少跟他们在身份上混淆不清的叮嘱就哂笑。  
“鉴于他在南安普顿的意外收获，我敢说他会很欢迎。”上校想起近日范戴克的来信，肯定地说。  
马车就在他们谈话的间隙停留了下来，这是他们前往伦敦的最后一个驿站。他们从马车上下来，像其他休息的旅客一样在驿站附近走动，欣赏雪景。细雪很快就铺到了他们厚实的外衣上。  
上车前，他们找了个门廊，上校低下头细心地给亚当少爷拍雪，比他年长的两岁的人却一如既往毫无稳重可言，还故意靠过去把雪蹭在对方身上，顺便抱住了上校的腰。  
然后他如愿收获了一个属于圣诞节特色的冰凉的吻。与在柳荫那个早晨的第一个吻截然不同，可他却觉得似曾相识，好像从第一个吻开始，就已经拥有了今后两人的所有接吻的记忆。

THE END


End file.
